Process mapping and documentation continue to be key issues in business, particularly with respect to software and business processes. Typically, this requires an inordinate amount of cross-referencing to external materials, including searching through a lot of extraneous materials not relevant to the particular task at hand. Disadvantageously, any documentation created as a result thereof includes such extraneous materials that cannot be eliminated because it may be needed for the next task. And hence, training in such processes is often a daunting endeavor, consuming a lot of time and effort, not to mention cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a process-based documentation method and system in such a way as to be universally applicable to software and business processes. It is further desirable that such method and system be applicable to desk level procedures. Moreover, it is desirable that such method and system be self-contained, i.e., such that it provides its own training and usage documentation.